


We can hear you

by Nami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Grimmjow has a new hobby: bothering Ichigo in the class. But Ichigo isn't the only one who suffers because of that.





	We can hear you

**Author's Note:**

> Written to Jace's amazing [post](http://starry-thread.tumblr.com/post/179806076869/grimmichi-au-where-grimmjow-comes-to-the-human):
> 
> "Grimmichi au where Grimmjow comes to the human world and bothers Ichigo during class, sitting on his desk and playing with his hair and whispering in his ear, all gleeful and confident because “haha, dumbass mortals can’t see me”,
> 
> except what he doesn’t know is that more than half of the class is spiritually aware by that point and all they can do is sit, screaming internally, trying desperately not to stare at Ichigo’s weird ghost boyfriend as _oh god he’s undoing Kurosaki’s shirt buttons AGAIN–_ "
> 
> I haven't written any story in almost a half of a year but I hope this story will make some of you smile. 
> 
> betaed by @catlady1986

Yuki barely managed to contain her yawn when the teacher started to talk about _Macbeth_ and how big an influence it was for future generations of artists. Shakespeare wasn’t her thing and, judging how most others in the class were staring at the teacher with a look of pure numbness, he wasn’t a thing for her classmates too.

Well, for most of her classmates.

Carefully, to be sure the teacher didn’t notice it, she casted a glance at the guy sitting at the desk next to hers. Of course Ichigo was listening to the teacher’s every word, quickly writing down notes. Yuki smiled a little. Considering the impressive track of fights Ichigo had got himself into over the years, it was hard to believe he liked Shakespeare but here we were. _Good_ , she thought to herself, _at least there will be someone to ask teacher questions after the lecture_.

For a few moments longer than it was considered safe, Yuki let her gaze linger on her classmate. Puberty really was kind to him, she mused, and all those fights gave him a body most guys at the school were jealous of. And once you got past that terrifying scowl on Ichigo’s face, you would discover that he was actually nice. Apparently a Shakespeare nerd too, but that was quite endearing. She also knew he had two younger sisters he cared about a lot.

In the end, Ichigo was a pretty nice guy. He only had one, big, flaming fault.

His boyfriend.

Like a charm, hairs at Yuki’s nape stood up when she _felt_ how someone approached their class. _Speaking of the devil_ , she thought, trying not to shiver when something – someone – landed on the window sill behind her. Yuki knew that aura all too well, but she still looked at her best friend sitting a few rows away for confirmation.

Tamao, pretending to shoo away a fly, turned to Yuki, looked above her shoulder and then slightly nodded, a pained expression on her face. If Yuki could, she would groan out loud. Did that guy have nothing else to do?!

At least this time the window was opened. No breaking windows today, hooray.

“Hey, Kurosaki!” Yuki took a deep breath, trying to pretend she was as bored as she was five minutes ago. Behind her heavy footsteps walked around Keigo’s desk – poor guy gulped so loudly in fear Yuki actually heard him – and then their visitor stood between her and Ichigo’s desk. “How much longer are you going to sit here?”

Yuki had to prick up her ears to hear Ichigo’s response:

“I have two more classes, Grimmjow. Go away.”

“But I’m bored.” In the corner of her eye, Yuki observed how Grimmjow sat at the edge of Ichigo’s desk and leaned over Ichigo’s shoulder. “C’mon, let’s go and fight.”

“No.” This time the whisper was louder and firmer. A moment of silence and then a strained “Grimmjow...”

Knowing she shouldn’t do it but unable to stop herself, Yuki turned in her seat to look clock on the wall – and at Ichigo at the same time. Just like she thought Grimmjow’s face was very close to Ichigo’s ear, his hand was brushing Ichigo’s back in a manner which certainly wasn’t like between friends.

She quickly turned back and looked straight at the teacher, willing herself to not show any emotions. Apparently caressing Ichigo’s back was a thing for him. Just another thing she didn’t really want to know. Fantastic.

“Don’t tell me this stupid class is better than fighting me, Kurosaki. Who even cares about some long dead guy?” Yuki didn’t have to check to know Ichigo was staring at Grimmjow in disbelief. Grimmjow’s next words quickly confirmed that. “Okay, fine, don’t look at me like that, Kurosaki.”

“I will when you go away. Class ends soon, we will talk during the break, okay?”

“Mmmm, nope.”

“Grimmjow, you...!”

“Kurosaki-kun, do you want to share something the class?” Their teacher put down the book she was reading from and fixed her gaze on Ichigo.

Yuki knew she wasn’t the only one to wonder why none of their teachers could see Ichigo’s visitors. To be honest it wasn’t like Yuki herself was able to see ghosts before. It had started about two years ago and hadn’t it been a shock for her back then, to see Ichigo in the air, clothed in a dark uniform, fighting something invisible with a ridiculously long sword? She could see then a trembling of air instead of Ichigo’s opponent but since that night she could see more and more... things. Weird monsters which gave her nightmares and whose roaring kept her up at night.

“I’m sorry, I-I... um, I  swallowed spit the wrong way and had to cough?” As if to stress his words Ichigo pretended to cough a few times.

He did cough for real when Grimmjow decided to share with the class another bit of Ichigo’s personal life, using the most leering voice Yuki had ever heard.

“Funny, normally you don’t have a problem with swallowing.”

She breathed deeply, trying to extinguish the scream rising in her throat. The teacher went back to the lecture, proving once again that either she really didn’t see Grimmjow or was just a much better actress than Yuki thought she could be.

This time Ichigo sounded completely mortified when he hissed:

“Grimmjow, shut up!”

“Or what? It’s not like they can hear me.”

 _You’re wrong, stupid_ , Yuki thought, daring to glance at Ichigo. He was red on his face like a tomato, looking angrily at his notebook. Grimmjow was now perched on the other side of the desk, giving Yuki a clear view on how he was playing with Ichigo’s hair, his smile getting bigger the more Ichigo’s scowl darkened.

How he was not afraid when Ichigo looked that angry was beyond Yuki... But then Grimmjow didn’t seem to be the sanest person around. It was probably because of that mask. And a hole in his stomach. It wasn’t like he could eat like that and hunger could drive a person insane.

Did ghosts even need to eat?

“It’s fifteen minutes to the break, Grimm. You can wait that much.”

“Fiiiine.” Grimmjow agreed. “But you owe me, shinigami.”

“I don’t – _damnit_.”

Oh, and wasn’t it great that Yuki knew – thanks to people sitting behind Ichigo – that _that_ tone of voice meant that either Grimmjow was now stroking Ichigo’s throat or decided to check how long it would take Ichigo this time to hit Grimmjow for kissing his nape in class?

One day they were all going to send Ichigo a collective bill for their therapy sessions.

She checked the hour on her phone sneakily hidden in the pencil case, ignoring the rustling of material coming from Ichigo’s desk along with ‘ _don’t you think it’s too hot?_ ’ and ‘ _one button more and I’ll end you, Jaegerjaquez_ ’. Only ten minutes and forty-five seconds until the end of the class. They would be fine.

In the display of her phone, she saw Grimmjow was murmuring something into Ichigo’s ear, stroking Ichigo’s palm with his own. It would be _sweet_ if they weren’t in the middle of a class.

Yuki sighed quietly, hoping Ishida would be back from that stupid sewing contest for the last class. At least then Grimmjow would behave a little better.

Hopefully.


End file.
